


shoot your eye out

by Anonymous



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, fob - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eee</p>
            </blockquote>





	shoot your eye out

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Peterick and Trohley where Pete, Patrick, and Joe get everything set up and Andy dresses up like Santa.
> 
>  
> 
> who am i

"Joe," Andy began cautiously, picking up the beard. "I'm- okay, cuffs I'm good with. Fake beard on real beard? We need to have a talk." Joe was laughing. Cackling. Whatever was so funny about the fake beard in his underwear drawer, he missed the memo.  
It clicked when he opened the next drawer and the red suit was there. He giggled. "I'm Santa?"

Joe nodded, smiling and moving to wrap his arms around Andy's waist. "Get ready while I go wake up the kids with Grumpy and Sleepy?"

Pete's groggy voice floated from the other side of the bed where he was situated with his boyfriend and his sleeping bag. "Shuddup, Dopey." Patrick laughed. 

When the three were gone, Andy slipped on the suit over his Star Wars Rebel pajamas, fixing the fake beard over his own. He smiled before walking out. He was immediately reminded of the everything great in his life. His beautiful boyfriend was sitting with his two best friends with an armful of kid, and one quarter of the mass was his. He swelled up with happiness as Declan squealed and fell from Pete's arms, bouncing back up to wobble his way to Andy's open arms. Andy swung the boy around, and Declan screamed. Bronx had a knowing smile on his face, and Saint was blissfully ignorant. Ruby watched with the small amount of focus she could muster with the pile of presents under the tree. 

When the kids were done with presents and Andy had retired most of the Santa attire while Joe made breakfast, the adults sat at the table and handed out gifts. Nothing had changed. Nothing would.


End file.
